xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Devic Physiology
The power to use the abilities of Devas, the spirits believed to be responsible for maintaining every natural force. Possible result of Ascended Physiology. Variation of Nephillim Physiology. Also Called *Daeva Physiology *Deva Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Deva. Celestial bodies such as the Sun and Stars are believed to be inhabited by spirits who watch over the natural forces of the universe. Users of this power will become incredibly powerful, due to the fact that they will control many natural forces, such as Evolution. According to certain databases, the reason for the spirits having a high level of power is because they are a faction of Ethereal beings that fall under the same classification of Seraphim or Cherubim. It is possible that users of Ascension will become this type of being, due to the user becoming an ethereal spirit that is "one with the Universe" as a result. This would possibly make the user a form of Nephillim, due to the wielder being a human who will obtain Ethereal traits and powers the same way certain mortals become Demigods. Applications *'Balanced Nephillim Physiology:' Wielders will be a powerful Nephillim since they will ascend into a mortal being with angelic power. **'Ethereal Physiology:' Possess the body of most ethereal beings. ***'Immortality:' Live without the need to eat, sleep, drink, breath, or age. ***'Energy Perception:' Gain the ability to see the energies that flow through the universe. ***'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess a demigod level sixth sense. ***'Higher Consciousness:' Gain a nearly divine level of consciousness. ***'Invulnerability:' Become practically invincible. ***'Quintessence Force:' As a result of being an astral being, users will constantly generate powerful energy. ***'Shapeshifting:' Gain complete control over their own body and alter their form in any way imaginable. ***'Supernatural Condition:' Possess an incredible high level of physical power. *'Cosmic Manipulation:' Since they reside in suns/stars, they are sure to control/generate the elements, or energies of their "home". **'Solar Manipulation:' Control/Generate solar energy if user resides in the Sun. **'Stellar Manipulation:' Control/Generate Stellar energy if user resides in common stars. *'Ethereal Manipulation:' As part of their nature, they hold a dominion over the ethereal energy that presides over the Universe. **'Conjuration:' Gain the ability to conjure almost anything with a thought since user will possess psychically possessed knowledge of complex designs. **'Energy Manipulation:' Manipulate various forms of energy to incredible levels. **'Healing/Resurrection:' Bring the deceased back to life. **'Power Manipulation:' Manipulate the supernatural energies to control superpower itself. **'Telekinesis:' Psionically control structures at a subatomic level. **'Teleportation:' Go from planet to planet in the blink of an eye. Associations *Ascended Physiology Known Users *Daevas (Aion) *Devas (Buddhist/Hindu Mythology) *The Devas (Digimon) *Devas (Forgotten Realms) *Deva Path (Naruto) *Shinato, King of a Higher Plane (Yu-Gi-Oh) Gallery 526 large.jpg|A Deva (Forgotten Realms) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Good Powers